Prelude
by appingo
Summary: 'It's Howl's first day on the job and when he catches his first glimpse of her, part of him doesn't understand the fuss.' A series of loosely connected stories featuring the relationship between Korra and Howl.


Now that Howl is an 'official character', I've decided to start uploading my fanfiction on here. Most of what I will be posting for awhile has been published on Tumblr under the name of Appingo, as that's my url. Don't be alarmed otherwise, I suppose.

And _now_, for a quick explanation: Howl is the fanon name for the Order of the White Lotus Guard that lets Korra out of the compound at the South Pole with Naga in episode one. It stands for Hot/Handsome Order of the White Lotus, and it has taken off in general on tumblr. I've written a lot of fanfiction contemplating a possible relationship between Korra and Howl, mostly on reflection of Korra's grown in the South Pole, though Howl has become very dear to me as well.

I've written drabbles and the like, but I'm going to start with my Howrra fic series, previously untitled, but now called Prelude. The chapters get longer after this point, I apologize for the short start.

* * *

_**i**_.

It's Howl's first day on the job and when he catches his first glimpse of her, part of him doesn't understand the fuss.

Avatar Korra is young and reckless, riding around the compound in circles on her giant polar bear dog—Naga? He thinks that's the name, as he heard one of the veterans mention the creature casually in conversation the night before. She's quick and attempts to make sharp turns, resulting in skidding and sliding over the snow and ice, and she laughs at each attempt, the laughter of a girl who doesn't mind destruction.

After her sixteenth circle around the compound (he finds himself counting the circles, for there's nothing else to do), she seems to catch sight of him for the first time. With a yell of 'Woah!' and another wide turn, the Avatar rushes in his direction on her pet, then skids to a stop, causing his uniform to become covered in snow.

"Are you new?" she asks bluntly without apology, as Howl takes off his hat to wipe off the snow. Her eyes are bright with curiosity, and she leans forward on Naga to get a better look at him.

"Yes," he says to her reluctantly. Now satisfied with the snow wiped clean from his hat, he puts it back on and adjusts it subconsciously. "First day, Avatar Korra."

The Avatar's face, one that was previously eager, turns to one of confusion, her bottom lip jutting out. "What's your name?"

"Howl."

"What kind of name is that?" she asks.

"It's just a name," he responds, trying to hide his exasperation. He has received questions like that concerning his name since childhood, and they only became more obnoxious as time went on. However, he knew he probably should keep an uncaring face around the Avatar-though he also knew he probably failed.

"No," she laughs. "Earth Kingdom?"

"Fire Nation," he says.

"Oh," she pauses. "It seems more like an Earth Kingdom name."

"I've gotten speculation for Water Tribe before," he informs her, with a slight smile.

"You're too pale."

There is a pause between the two, as the smile widens on Korra's face, and Howl can't help but cough to clear the silence. "Too right you are."

"Is it nice there?"

"Where?" Howl blinks. "In the Earth Kingdom, I haven't been—"

"In the Fire Nation," she says, slipping off of Naga, landing into the snow with a kind of grace that was similar to a Komodorhino. "I've never been anywhere outside of the Southern Water Tribe."

The Avatar's words struck something in Howl. He watches as she strokes the bit of skin and fur behind Naga's ear, her mind appearing to be elsewhere.

"Yes," he finally says, seeming to bring her out of some sort of daydream-he wonders what The Avatar thinks of the world outside of thick snow and ice walls. "It's nice."

A bell tolls in the distance, rapidly, and Korra jumps. "Crap—I mean, uh—"

She seems hesitant of swearing in front of him, and Howl realizes it's because he's a guard. "I don't care."

"Great! You're awesome!" she smiles. "I have training-can you put Naga up for me?" The Avatar wanders towards Howl, and their hands briefly touch as she places a leather bit in his hand. "Naga, be nice!"

As The Avatar makes a break towards the training area, she pats Naga on the head and sprints off into the distance. Howl, in confusion over what just happens, stares at the polar bear dog, who is staring curiously back at him.

"Now, where do you go?" he asks, and Naga, seemingly not amused with the question, promptly lays herself down in the snow.


End file.
